Versprechen
by SeriousScribble
Summary: Es ist Weihnachten und Voldemort endlich besiegt. Harry kehrt nach Hause zurück...es gilt, ein Versprechen einzulösen. HPGW


Harry Potter gehört nicht mir, sondern der erstaunlichen J.K.Rowling und ihren Rechteinhabern (Warner Bros., div. Verlage etc.)

Danke an f.thoele, meinen Beta.

**Versprechen**

_Mein Zuhause ist aber kein Ort; mein Zuhause bist Du._  
_(Unbekannt)_

Die matt-gelbe Wintersonne war schon vor einiger Zeit untergegangen und hatte der Dämmerung Platz gemacht. Im Zwielicht des Dezemberabends wanderte ein junger Mann durch das verschneite Dorf. Dabei hätte er den Fußmarsch durchaus nicht nötig gehabt, konnte er doch jederzeit überall hin apparieren; allerdings hatte er die Erfahrung gemacht, dass ihm der gleichmäßige Rhythmus der Schritte beim Nachdenken half, und er wollte seine Gedanken sammeln, bevor er ihr gegenüber trat.

Würde sie da sein? Natürlich würde sie da sein, beruhigte er sich, aber ein kleiner Zweifel blieb. Sie hatte versprochen, sie würde warten, so wie er versprochen hatte, dass er zurückkommen würde. Aber sie hatten sich über eineinhalb lange Jahre nicht gesehen. Ob sie sich sehr verändert hatte? Er seufzte.

Ein Schritt nach dem anderen, linker Fuß, rechter Fuß, linker Fuß, das Knirschen des Schnees… der Weg ist das Ziel. Die letzten Monate hatten ihn Geduld gelehrt, und dieser Weg war nur die letzte Etappe einer langen Reise.

Er war allein auf der Straße, bemerkte er, um dann gleich darauf den Kopf zu schütteln. Es war der Abend vor Weihnachten, natürlich war er allein unterwegs. Im Vorübergehen betrachtete er die Häuser, die sich unter der Schneelast duckten. Die Fenster leuchteten hell in die kalte Winternacht, ließen die Häuser erscheinen wie Motive einer festlichen Weihnachtskarte. Drinnen saßen die Familien vor ihren Kaminen, deren weißer Rauch sich aus den Schornsteinen in den Himmel kräuselte, waren glücklich, aßen und tranken, und hatten keine Ahnung von dem Schrecken, der noch bis vor kurzer Zeit die Welt beherrscht hatte, _seine_ Welt.

Es gab eine Zeit, in der er sich gewünscht hätte, ein Teil dessen zu sein und alles andere zu vergessen; wie jedes normale Kind mit großen Augen auf den Weihnachtsbaum schauen zu können und sich um nichts weiter zu sorgen, als um die Geschenke, die er bekommen würde. Stattdessen musste er sich mit verrückten Zauberern beschäftigten, deren Lebensaufgabe es war, ihn umzubringen.

_Die Wahrheit macht uns frei_, sinnierte er. Er hatte andere Erfahrungen gemacht. Je mehr man wusste, desto größer war die Verantwortung, die man auferlegt bekam, damit angemessen umzugehen. Aber das alles war Vergangenheit. Er hatte seine Rolle letztendlich akzeptiert, und sie, soweit er sagen konnte, gut gespielt. Der Krieg war vorbei, das letzte Gefecht eben beendet, und die allermeisten seiner Freunde hatten überlebt.

Nun war es an der Zeit, nach vorne zu schauen. _Die Zukunft wird immer unsicher sein_, dachte er, _aber das heißt auch, dass ich daran arbeiten kann, dass sie besser wird_. Unwillkürlich musste er lächeln. Das war eine Einsicht, die eines Dumbledores würdig gewesen wäre. Früher wäre er nie auf solche Gedanken gekommen. _Aber der Krieg verändert Menschen._

Er hatte das Ende des Dorfes erreicht. Ohne die schützenden Häuserreihen biss der Wind im Gesicht und vertrieb die letzte Melancholie aus seinen Gedanken. Der Schnee war hier tiefer, zu Wehen aufgetürmt. Am Himmel erschienen die ersten Sterne. Seine Hand glitt in seine Tasche, tastend. Ja, sie waren noch da. Es war an der Zeit, nach Hause zu gehen. Zeit, sein Versprechen einzulösen, und seinen Wunsch wahr werden zu lassen. Zeit für ein wunderbares Weihnachtsgeschenk.

-- : - : --

Am späten Abend, wenn alle anderen Mitglieder der Familie schon ins Bett gegangen waren, war die Küche ihr Refugium. Tagsüber war es hier laut, denn die Küche war das Zentrum des Hauses. Menschen kamen und gingen, redeten, lachten, lebten. Aber jetzt war alles still. Im Herd knisterten die letzten Scheite und das Feuer, dass durch die halboffene Herdklappe schien, war die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum und warf flackernde Schatten an die Wand.

Sie seufzte leicht. Sie kam am Ende des Tages hierher und trank eine Tasse Tee, nahm die Ruhe des Raumes in sich auf und genoss die friedlich Stimmung, die über allem lag. Es war ein Ritual, das sie aus Hogwarts mitgebracht hatte, aber hier brauchte sie es nötiger - dort gab es immer Orte, an denen man allein sein konnte, wenn es einen danach verlangte; hier dagegen waren solche Augenblicke kostbar. Deswegen bedeuteten diese Abende ihr viel, denn hier konnte sie die Maske der indifferenten Gleichgültigkeit fallen lassen, die sie sonst zur Schau trug und sich erlauben für einen Moment zu zeigen, was sie wirklich fühlte. Oh, wie sie ihn vermisste…  
Aber hier schöpfte sie auch Kraft für den nächsten, anstrengenden Tag, indem sie ihren Gedanken freien Lauf ließ und weinte oder lachte, je nach dem, wohin ihre Erinnerung sie führte.

Ihre Hand umschloss die Teetasse; sie spürte die Wärme und roch das Aroma des Tees, ein Hauch von Sommer. Es lenkte ihre Gedanken zurück an ihre zusammen verbrachte Zeit, und jene letzte gemeinsame warme Sommernacht auf der Bank unter der alten Eiche; wie so oft in den vergangenen Tagen. Sie lächelte ein wenig traurig, als sie daran dachte, wie sich die Dinge entwickelt hatten; es war eine bittersüße Erinnerung.

Nachdem sie ihn ordentlich zurechtgesetzt hatte, was seine Pläne für ihre Beziehung anging (sie hatte ganz sicher _nicht_ fünfeinhalb Jahre gewartet, nur um gleich darauf alles wieder aufzugeben, weil irgendein selbsternannter Lord meinte, er müsse die Welt beherrschen), hatten sie einen wunderbaren Sommer zusammen verbracht. Dieser Sommer war alles, was sie sich je erträumt hatte, und es machte sie froh zu sehen, dass auch er auflebte; gab es doch Zeiten, in denen er die Welt vergessen schien, und so sorgenfrei und unbeschwert aussah wie lange nicht mehr.

Aber dann hatte die Wirklichkeit sie wieder eingeholt, er hatte sie in seine Aufgabe einweiht; sie hatte widerwillig zugestimmt, zurück nach Hogwarts zu gehen, während er über den gesamten Kontinent jagen würde, um Horkruxe zu sammeln und schließlich war der Tag seiner Abreise gekommen.

_„Wann musst du gehen?", fragt sie._  
_„Morgen", erwidert er._  
_Stille breitet sich aus._  
_„Wenn Hogwarts zur Festung ausgebaut wird, wird es schwer sein, dort hinein oder hinaus zu kommen."_  
_Sie spürt die unausgesprochene Aussage, die dahinter liegt. Ich weiß nicht, wann wir uns wiedersehen…ob wir uns wiedersehen._  
_„Ich werde auf dich warten", verspricht sie._  
_Er wendet sich von ihr ab, schweigt._  
_„Das kann ich nicht von dir verlangen", sagte er dann leise._  
_Sie legt eine Hand auf seine Wange und dreht seinen Kopf, dass sie ihm direkt in die Augen sieht. Das Grün, sonst funkelnd, ist seltsam gedämpft._  
_„Nein", sagt sie schließlich, „Nein, vielleicht nicht. Aber ich kann es dir geben. Es ist mein Geschenk für dich. Versprich mir nur, dass du zurückkehren wirst, irgendwann. Ich werde da sein."_  
_Eine Million von Gefühlen, Empfindungen sieht sie in seinem Gesicht, Trauer, Erstaunen, Erleichterung, Dankbarkeit, plötzliche Zuversicht und so viel mehr; unmöglich mit Worten auszudrücken. Er nimmt sie in den Arm, zieht sie ganz dicht an sich heran, küsst sie._  
_Sie spürt seine Wärme, seine Nähe, saugt sie in sich auf und hält sie fest, auf dass sie sich immer daran erinnern kann._  
_„Ich verspreche es", flüstert er._

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufstand, war er bereits fort.  
Viel zu kurz war die Zeit gewesen, die sie gemeinsam verbracht hatten. Die Worte von Dumbledores Begräbnis verfolgten sie noch immer. _Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte dich früher gefragt… Wir hätten eine Ewigkeit zusammen haben können…_

Seit dem Sommer letzten Jahres hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen, nur Briefe. Es war gekommen, wie er gesagt hatte, während die Todesser praktisch ungestört das gesamte Land durchstreiften, war Hogwarts einer der wenigen und am Schluss der letzte sichere Ort; wenn auch nur für den Preis einer kompletten Abriegelung von der Außenwelt.

Sie selbst hatte die Leitung der DA übernommen, und beim entscheidenden Angriff auf Hogwarts drei Todesser persönlich duelliert. Damit hatten sie den Ausschlag zum Sieg über die Angreifer gegeben.

Das war der Wendepunkt gewesen, und inzwischen gab es nur noch so wenige Todesser, dass die Welt langsam wieder zur Normalität zurückkehrte, und sie Weihnachten zu Hause verbringen konnte.

Aber das Warten war vorbei. Du-weißt-schon-wer war tot, die Nachricht hatte sich am Morgen wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet. Jetzt würde er kommen…oder? Würde er kommen? _Er hatte es versprochen._ Aber ein kleiner Zweifel blieb. Was hatte er versprochen? Das er zu _ihr_ zurückkommen würde? Oder nur, dass er überhaupt zurückkehren, dass er Voldemort besiegen würde?

Ein Geräusch am Fenster riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Langsam setzte sie die Tasse ab und öffnete das Fenster einen Spalt breit. Auch wenn es wesentlich sicherer geworden war, war sie immer noch vorsichtig. Sie blickte vorbei an dem Muggel-Temperaturmesser, den ihr Vater dort vor einiger Zeit installiert hatte, und dessen blaue Säule weit unter dem Nullstrich stand, aber was sie im blassen Licht der Sterne erkennen konnte, war keine Bedrohung, sondern vielmehr…

„Harry? Harry, bist du das?"  
„Ginny?"  
„Harry!"

Sie flog aus der Küche, durch die Tür, auf ihn zu; nur um kurz vor ihm abzubremsen und zu einem merkwürdigen Halt zu kommen.

„Äh…Hi", sagte sie etwas atemlos und betrachtete ihn, wie er dort im Schnee vor ihr stand.. Das Haar war so unzähmbar wie immer, das Gesicht vielleicht ein wenig kantiger als früher und mit ein paar feinen Linien, die früher nicht dort waren; aber alles in Allem hatte er sich nicht viel verändert – äußerlich.  
„Hallo, Ginny", sagte Harry leise.

„So…" Sie atmete aus.  
„Hm?" Harry blickte auf.  
„Was?"  
„Nichts."

Die Stille streckte sich zwischen ihnen, als traute sich keiner den ersten Schritt zu machen; zu sagen oder fragen was beide beschäftigte. Der Wind wirbelte ein paar weiße Flocken von einem Baum herüber, und wie auf ein Zeichen begannen beide gleichzeitig zu sprechen.

„Harry…"  
„Ginny…"

Sie zögerte kurz, „Ja?"  
„Nein, schon gut…was wolltest du sagen?"

„Du bist…gekommen…" Der Eine Satz, halb Frage, halb Hoffnung. Sein Gesicht spiegelte die gegensätzlichsten Gefühle wieder: Nervosität, Anspannung, Angst, Zuversicht; gerade so wie sie sich fühlte, aber seine Antwort war fest, bestimmt und ohne den geringsten Zweifel.

„Ja."

Diese zwei Buchstaben, in diesem Moment das wichtigste auf der Welt, sie nährten die kleine Flamme der Hoffnung in ihr zu einem wilden, lodernden Feuer, das alle ihre Ängste verbannte.

„Oh, Harry!"

Mit einem Mal war die Merkwürdigkeit der Situation verschwunden, sie schloss rasch die noch verbleibende Distanz zwischen ihnen und strahlte.  
„Ich habe schon auf dich gewartet."

Sein Gesicht leuchtete auf bei diesen Worten und er öffnete die Arme. Dass war alles was es für sie noch brauchte, sie warf sich ihm entgegen oder zog er sie zu sich heran? Ein Flut von Bildern brach über sie herein: Sie war im Gemeinschaftsraum beim ersten Kuss, am See in einer gemeinsam verbrachten Freistunde, beim Abschied am Bahnhof, in unzähligen Stunden im Sommer. Seine Nähe brachte das alles zurück. Sie zog ihn noch näher heran, genoss seine Hand in ihrem Haar; ließ sich treiben in ihre eigene kleine Welt in der nichts existierte außer ihnen und die alles zu vergessen erlaubte, ihren Zweifel, die bitterkalte Nacht; und entschied jetzt und hier, dass sie ihn nie wieder gehen lassen würde.

-- : - : --

Eine Ewigkeit später folgte Harry ihr in die Küche. Tief in Gedanken versunken, schmeckte er noch ihren Kuss auf seinen Lippen, unvergleichlich, überwältigend…und gerade so wie beim allerersten mal, der gleiche Schauer, das selbe Kribbeln im Magen; und er war zutiefst dankbar, dass, was immer auch zwischen ihnen existiert hatte, Bestand gehabt, und die Trennung es nicht genommen, sondern im Gegenteil vertieft hatte.

„Tee?"

Sicher, äußerlich mochte sie sich etwas verändert haben. Er verglich sie mit dem Mädchen, dass er in Erinnerung hatte.  
„Hmmm…"  
_Kein Mädchen mehr_, dachte er, _viel eher eine junge Frau._ Sie war noch ein Stück gewachsen, reichte ihm jetzt bis knapp unter das Kinn, was ihren athletischen Körperbau betonte; ihre Gesichtszüge etwas ausgeprägter, was ihr mehr als sonst einen entschlossenen Ausdruck verlieh, und sie in seinen Augen höchstens noch schöner machte, da er ihre Entschlossenheit als eine ihrer besten Eigenschaften empfand.

Aber im großen und Ganzen war es die Ginny, die er kannte. Das flackernde Feuer spielte in ihrem Haar, dessen Geruch ihm so vertraut war, und ließ es in allen Farbtönen von kupferrot bis golden leuchten. Die Sommersprossen waren nur zu erahnen, aber sie waren da. Er betrachtet ihr Profil, als sie sich über den Herd beugte, bis er bemerkte, dass sie redete. Sie klang amüsiert.

„Hmm – ja oder hmm – nein?"  
Er spürte, wie er verlegen wurde. „Oh, äh – ja?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und füllte eine weitere Tasse mit Tee. „Hier."  
Er nahm den Tee entgegen und grinste. „Danke."

„Lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen", sagte Ginny.

Harry folgte ihr durch die Tür. Im Kamin huschten rote Schatten zwischen der Asche umher. Die Glut strahlte kaum noch Wärme aus, aber die Steine hatten die Hitze des Feuers eines langen Tages gespeichert, sodass sich im Raum die Wärme noch ein wenig hielt. Am Sims hingen, ordentlich aufgereiht, neun paar Strümpfe; er musste lächeln, als sein Blick auf den äußerst links platzierten fiel, dessen Farbe zwar im Halbdunkel nicht wirklich zu sehen, aber so sicher wie sein Besitzer neben ihm stand, smaragdgrün war.

In der Ecke stand der Tannenbaum fertig geschmückt für den großen Tag morgen. Über allem lag der süßlich-herbe Geruch von Tannennadeln, den er tief einatmete. So sollte Weihnachten sein.

Ginny folgte Harry auf das Sofa, das gegenüber des Kamins stand. Er trank einen Schluck von seinem Tee und starrte in die Glut. Er hatte dieses Gespräch geplant, war es hundertmal in Gedanken durchgegangen, hatte versucht, die besten Worte zu finden, aber nun war alles, was er so sorgsam zurechtgelegt hatte ganz plötzlich fort, und seltsamerweise störte es ihn nicht wirklich.

„Ich war mir nicht sicher, wo wir stehen", sagte er schließlich und musterte sie. „Du auch nicht."  
„Ja", gab sie zu, „aber…"  
„Ich weiß. Der Kuss, nicht wahr? Es war alles noch da. Vielleicht haben wir uns beide verändert, aber was immer auch zwischen uns war, es ist noch da. Und deshalb gibt es nichts, um das wir uns sorgen müssten."  
Sie lachte leise. „Du hast dich wirklich verändert. Früher warst du nie so einsichtig. Nicht, das ich mich darüber beklagen würde."

Sie spürte, wie er mit den Schultern zuckte. „Die Zeit allein hat mir geholfen, meine Gedanken und meine Gefühle zu sortieren. Und dabei ist mir eines klar geworden."

Harry zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Seine Hand strich durch ihr Haar; es half ihm sich zu beruhigen und zu sammeln, fand er. Ginny sah das etwas anders. Er mochte es vielleicht entspannend finden, aber bei ihr sorgte es dafür, dass sie ernsthafte Probleme bekam, dem Gespräch zu folgen.

„Hmmm…und was?"

Er holte tief Luft. Das war es. Darauf hatte er die ganze Zeit gewartet. Und plötzlich fiel es ihm leicht, es zu sagen, es war einfach nur natürlich und ganz natürlich das einfachste auf der Welt: „Ich liebe dich. Damals genauso wie jetzt. Und das wird sich niemals ändern, und es ist das einzige was zählt."

Das brachte sie mit einem Schlag zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Sie hielt den Atem an, als sie die Worte hörte. Konnte es sein…wirklich, wirklich sein…nach so langer Zeit? Es hatte es vorher nie gesagt, aber sie hatte immer gehofft…Sie spürte Tränen, und ließ etwas heraus zwischen Lachen und Schluchzen, als sie ihren Kopf in seiner Schulter vergrub.  
„Ich dich auch, Harry. Ich dich auch"

-- : - : --

Lange Zeit saßen sie zusammen auf dem Sofa und genossen die Gegenwart des anderen. Die Standuhr im Wohnzimmer schlug zwölf mal und unterbrach die friedliche Stimmung.  
Harry beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Ginny."  
„Frohe Weihnachten, Harry."

Am Tannenbaum entzündeten sich die ewig brennenden Weihnachtskerzen und erfüllten das Zimmer mit ihrem festlichen Schein und die Luft mit einem leichten Wachsgeruch, den er ebenso wie den Duft frisch gebackener Plätzchen mit Weihnachten verband.

Unter dem Baum lagen Pakete in verschiedenen Größen. Das brachte ihn auf einen Gedanken. Es erschien ihm ein wenig unsinnig, aber er musste es trotzdem sagen. „Wir haben keine Geschenke…"

Ginny rutsche behaglich in seinem Schoß hin und her. „Wir brauchen dieses Jahr keine Geschenke. Wir haben uns. Das ist schon das größte Geschenk, dass ich mir vorstellen kann." Harry lächelte etwas, wurde aber wieder ernst, als er an den Inhalt seiner Tasche dachte.  
Ginny spürte die Stimmungsänderung. „Harry?"  
„Vielleicht habe ich doch ein Geschenk für uns", flüsterte er.

Seine Hand umschloss Metall.  
„Was ist das?", fragte Ginny neugierig.  
Er öffnete seine Hand. Auf seiner Handfläche lagen zwei Ringe.

Ginny schluckte. „Ist das – ich meine, heißt das…"

Er sah sie fragend an, bis er erkannte, was sie denken musste, und wurde ein wenig rot. Sicher, das war eine schöne Vorstellung – aber… Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das würde später kommen, es war genug Zeit. „Nein, keine Verlobung…ich glaube damit sollten wir uns noch ein wenig Zeit lassen. Aber vielleicht ist der Augenblick gerade richtig für ein neues Versprechen? Ich meine es ernst, Ginny, mit dir, und mit dem, was ich eben gesagt habe. Ich liebe dich."

Er hielt den Atem an, hoffte, glaubte…das war sein Weihnachtswunsch.

Sie spürte eine merkwürdige Mischung aus Erleichterung und Enttäuschung; aber die Enttäuschung verschwand, sobald sie ihn ausgehört hatte. Sie genoss die Worte, sie vertrieben jeden noch möglicherweise vorhanden Zweifel. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals müde werde, das zu hören."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Soll das heißen, das du annimmst?"  
Er hielt den Ring hoch, gerade außerhalb ihrer Reichweite.  
Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Rück sofort den Ring raus, Potter!"  
Harry lachte und platzierte ihn auf ihrem Finger, und sie tat das gleiche bei ihm.  
Ginny lehnte sich zurück und zog seine Arme wieder um sich. „Jetzt stimmt es aber", erklärte sie.

„Was stimmt?", fragte Harry.  
„Das mit dem größten Geschenk", erwiderte sie zufrieden.

Sie spürte, dass sie langsam schläfrig wurde. Harry merkte es offenbar auch, denn er versuchte aufzustehen, aber Ginny hielt ihn zurück. „Nicht. Ich will einfach noch ein wenig mit die zusammen sein, in Ordnung? Es ist zu lange her…"

Sie überlegte kurz und zückte dann den Zauberstab. Mit einem kurzen Schwenk vergrößerte sich das Sofa auf die doppelte Tiefe. Die plötzlich verschwunden Rückenlehne ließ Harry nach hinten umfallen. Ginny kicherte. „Los, rutsch hoch."

Es dauerte eine Weile, aber schließlich lagen sie beide auf dem Sofa. Ginny entschied, dass er ein sehr bequemes Kopfkissen abgab. Sie spürte seinen regelmäßigen Herzschlag unter sich, seinen gleichmäßigen Atem, der ihren Kopf abwechselnd ein wenig hob und senkte, seinem Arm um sie und fühlte sich sicher und geborgen und einfach…richtig. So war es jedes mal. Und so würde es sein, für den Rest ihres Lebens, wenn es nach ihr ging. _Das wird es_, dachte sie zuversichtlich. Sie hatten ihre Versprechen gehalten.

_Ja_, dachte Harry. Sie hatten ihre Versprechen gehalten. Und sein Wunsch begann sich zu erfüllen, gerade hier in seinen Armen, mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust. Er strich mit seinem Daumen über ihren Ring und sah wie Ginny lächelte. Sie dachte das gleiche.

„_Aeternitas nobis est._ Die Inschrift gefällt mir" , flüsterte sie.  
„Nun", sagte er leise, „es stimmt. _Die Ewigkeit gehört uns._"


End file.
